The present invention relates to polyureas and water-soluble or water-dispersible polymeric salts, to the use of these polymers, and to compositions which comprise these polymers.
In cosmetics, polymers with film-forming properties are used for setting, shaping and improving the structure of hair. These hair-treatment compositions generally comprise a solution of the film former in an alcohol or a mixture of alcohol and water.
Hair-treatment compositions, in particular hair-setting compositions, are generally sprayed onto the hair in the form of aqueous-alcoholic solutions. After the solvent has evaporated, the hair is held in the desired shape at the mutual points of contact by the polymer which remains. The polymers should on the one hand be sufficiently hydrophilic that they can be washed out of the hair, but on the other hand they should be hydrophobic so that the hair treated with the polymers retains its shape even at high atmospheric humidity, and does not stick together. In order to obtain as highly an efficient hair-setting action as possible, it is also desirable to use polymers which have a relatively high molecular weight and a relatively high glass transition temperature (at least 10xc2x0 C.).
A further current demand on hair-treatment compositions is that they should give the hair flexibility, a natural appearance and shine, even, for example, when the hair is by its very nature particularly strong and/or dark.
A further consideration when formulating hair-setting compositions is that, because of the environmental regulations governing the emission of volatile organic compounds (VOC) into the atmosphere, it is necessary to reduce the content of alcohol and propellant.
It is known to use water-soluble or dispersible polyurethanes in cosmetics. Thus, because, for example, they have film-forming properties and, in general, a low viscosity in water/ethanol, they are suitable for use in hair cosmetics, such as, for example, for formulating low-solvent hair sprays.
DE-A-42 25 045 and WO 94/03515 describe the use of water-soluble or water-dispersible anionic polyurethanes as hair-setting agents.
The acid groups present in these polyurethanes can be converted into the corresponding salts by neutralization with at least one base. For this purpose, low molecular weight amines, such as 2-amino-2-methylpropanol, diethylaminopropylamine and triisopropanolamine, are used.
EP-A-619 111 describes the use of polyurethanes based on organic diisocyanates, diols and 2,2-hydroxymethyl-substituted carboxylates in hair fixative compositions. Here, at least some of the carboxyl groups are neutralized with an organic or inorganic low molecular weight base.
DE-A-195 41 658 describes water-soluble or water-dispersible graft polymers of a polyurethane prepolymer having terminal isocyanate groups and a protein containing free amino groups.
EP-A-636 361 describes a cosmetic composition comprising, in a cosmetically compatible carrier, at least one pseudolatex based on a polycondensate which comprises at least one polysiloxane unit and at least one polyurethane and/or polyurea unit having anionic or cationic groups. The neutralizing agents used here are mineral bases, low molecular weight amines and aminoalcohols, mineral acids and low molecular weight carboxylic acids. WO 97/25021 has a similar disclosure content. The wash-off of these film formers is unsatisfactory. In addition, because they have a high siloxane content they do not have the setting action required of a hair polymer.
DE-A-195 41 329 and WO 97/17052 describe hair-treatment compositions comprising a hair-setting polymer which is soluble or dispersible in water or in a water/alcohol mixture, and additionally a water-soluble or -dispersible siloxane-containing salt. Hairspray formulations based on these siloxane-containing salts, a non-siloxane-containing hair-setting polymer and a silicone oil lead to very smooth films.
DE-A-195 41 326 and WO 97/17386 describe water-soluble or water-dispersible polyurethanes having terminal acid groups, their preparation and their use. Here, a water-soluble or -dispersible polyurethane prepolymer having terminal isocyanate groups is reacted with an aminosulfonic acid or aminocarboxylic acid, in particular taurine, aspartic acid and glutamic acid.
DE-A-197 09 277 relates to polysiloxane-containing hair-setting compositions comprising from 0.5 to 15% by weight of carboxyl-containing polymers which, in neutralized form, are water-soluble or water-dispersible. The neutralizing agents used here are alkali metal carbonates, ammonia and amines and amino alcohols having at most 3 carbon atoms in the longest carbon chain.
None of the abovementioned documents describes polymeric salts of a polymeric cation and a polymeric anion, where polyurea or polyurethane is the polymeric anion and/or the polymeric cation. The polyurethanes described above lead to films which are in need of improvement with regard to their flexibility and thus with regard to the suppleness imparted to the hair.
It is known to use copolymers based on xcex1,xcex2-ethylenically unsaturated mono- and/or dicarboxylic acids in haircare compositions,
GB-A-1 321 836 describes hair-setting compositions based on copolymers which comprise an unsaturated dicarboxylic acid and a vinyl or vinylidene monomer in copolymerized form. From 5 to 20% of the carboxyl groups have been neutralized with primary C4- to C16-amines.
DE-A-29 17 504 describes an aerosol hairspray based on a copolymer of at least one unsaturated monocarboxylic acid and at least one vinyl or vinylidene monomer. Here, at least 7 to 100% of the carboxyl groups have been neutralized, at least half of which with a long-chain primary, secondary and/or tertiary amine having from 8 to 20 carbon atoms in the longest chain.
WO 89/12438 describes a hair-setting composition based on a hair polymer containing carboxyl groups which have been neutralized to at least 40 mol % with a long-chain amine chosen from amidoamines, N-ethoxylated amines and ether amines.
The abovementioned polyacrylates having carboxyl groups which have been neutralized with fatty amines or ethoxylated fatty amines lead to soft, tacky films with a drastically reduced setting action. These polymers are therefore of only very limited suitability for use as hair-setting agents.
JP-A-7127480 describes a hair-treatment composition based on an amine salt solution of a copolymer which comprises an unsaturated carboxylic acid in copolymerized form.
JP-A-03206023 describes a polymer resin for hair-treatment compositions which comprises, in copolymerized form, a) 6 to 35% by weight of acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, itaconic acid or a mixture thereof, b) 15 to 50% by weight of at least one C10- to C18-alkyl (meth)acrylate, c) 15 to 50% by weight of at least one C4- to C8-alkyl (meth)acrylate and d) 0 to 25% by weight of at least one other hydrophobic vinyl monomer. The resulting copolymers are neutralized with a base chosen from ammonia, morpholine, isopropanolamine and aminoethylpropanediol.
JP-A-03206024 describes a hair-setting polymer similar to that in JP-A-03206023, which additionally comprises from 5 to 50% by weight of an N-alkyl-substituted acrylamide. The hair-setting polymers described in both of these documents have a high content of hydrophobic monomers. Their wash-off is therefore in need of improvement.
DE-A-39 01 325 and DE-A-42 14 305 describe hair-setting compositions which comprise, as film former, a copolymer based on tert-butyl (methy)acrylate and (meth)acrylic acid, where the carboxyl groups of the copolymers have been partially or completely neutralized by amines. Here, the amines are chosen from mono-, di- or trialkanolamines, alkanediolamines or primary, secondary or tertiary alkylamines. Films based on these polyacrylates are generally hard and do not exhibit flexibility and, particularly with regard to their setting action, are in need of improvement.
DE-A-197 09 277 describes polysiloxane-containing hair setting compositions based on carboxyl-containing polymers, polysiloxanes having primary, secondary or tertiary amino groups, and low molecular weight neutralizing agents. The use of siloxanediamines which have not been further functionalized in hair setting compositions leads to crosslinked products which are difficult to wash out. Because of poor adhesion, the setting action of these formulations is in need of improvement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,273 relates to mixtures of an anionic and a cationic polymer, where the anionic polymer is a polyacrylate or a derivative thereof, and the cationic polymer is a polyamine or a derivative thereof. These polymer salts are soft and more tacky than those according to the invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide polymers. These should be suitable as a cosmetic composition, or for use in cosmetic compositions, in particular hair-treatment composition(s). Preferably, they should form films with good flexible properties and should be tack-free so that hair-treatment compositions based thereon impart elasticity to the hair. The polymers according to the invention should impart specific properties to the hair: natural hold, good combability, good feel and suppleness. This is the case particularly for polymers for hairspray formulations. For certain types of hair in the USA and Asia, polymers with increased flexibility are desired.
Surprisingly we have found that this object is achieved by certain polyureas and water-soluble or water-dispersible polymeric salts.
The present invention therefore relates to a polyurea constructed from:
a) a diamine which contains a group xe2x80x94(xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94)nxe2x80x94(C3H6xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94)m, where the order of the alkylene oxide units is arbitrary and m and n independently of one another are an integer between 0 and 50, and m+n is between 5 and 60, and
b) at least one amino-containing or hydroxyl-containing polysiloxane and
c) at least one diisocyanate, and
d) optionally a di-, tri- or tetramine or polyamine which contains at least one ionogenic group, and
e) optionally one or more diamines having a molecular weight of from 60 to 6000 g/mol,
where the polyurea contains at least one ionogenic or ionic group.
Preference is given to polyureas which contain at least one free amine group.
In addition, the invention relates to a process for the preparation of the abovementioned polyureas, where the polymerization is carried out in alcohol or water/alcohol solution at a temperature of less than or equal to 50xc2x0 C. and, in the case of hydroxyl-containing polysiloxane, components b) and c) are firstly reacted with one another.
The invention further relates to the use of neutralized polyurea as film-forming auxiliary as additive for cosmetic preparations. In addition, the invention relates to the use of polyurea having ionic or ionogenic groups as neutralizing agent for polymers which contain ionic or ionogenic groups.
The invention relates to water-soluble or water-dispersible salts comprising
A) a base polymer which contains an ionic or ionogenic group, and
B) a neutralizing polymer which partially neutralizes the ionic or ionogenic group of the base polymer A, where the ionogenic or ionic groups of A are more frequent by a factor of from 2 to 30 than the ionogenic groups of the neutralizing polymer B.
Both the base polymer and the neutralizing polymer can be (partially) neutralized by adding neutralizing agents. As a rule, in this connection, the base polymer is firstly (partially) neutralized by adding a neutralizing agent, and then the neutralizing polymer is added. It is also possible to add the neutralizing polymer to the base polymer and then to neutralize with neutralizing agents. Particular preference is given to the (partial) neutralization of the base polymer and the subsequent addition of the neutralizing polymer. The neutralizing agent used is preferably a mixture of different neutralizing agents.
In a preferred embodiment, the base polymer A and/or the neutralizing polymer B is a polyurea or a polyurethane. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the base polymer A and/or the neutralizing polymer B is a polyurea as claimed in claim 1.
Neutralizing agents which can be used are:
If anionogenic or ionic groups are present in excess, neutralization is carried out with an amine or amine mixture (e.g. amino-2-methylpropanol AMP, ethylenediamine etc.) and/or with a base (NaOH, KOH etc.).
Preferably, polymers with anionogenic groups are neutralized using mixtures which contain at least an amine, preferably a hydroxyl-containing amine, such as amino-2-methylpropanol, mono-, di- and triethanolamine, or a diamine, such as ethylenediamine, and an alkali metal hydroxide, preferably potassium hydroxide. Polyurethanes with anionogenic groups are preferably further neutralized using mixtures which contain at least one amine and an amino alcohol, preferably 2-amino-2-methyl-1-propanol.
If cationogenic or cationic groups are present in excess, neutralization is carried out with an acid or acid mixture (e.g. lactic acid, phosphoric acid etc.).
The amines, acids and/or bases are preferably cosmetically compatible.
An amine value of less than the acid number is particularly preferred.
Cosmetically compatible acids and polyacids are known to the person skilled in the art and are listed, for example, in WO 97/17052 and are incorporated herein. Cosmetically compatible amines are likewise known to the person skilled in the art and are also listed in the present application.
The base polymer A can be a polyurethane, polyurea or poly(urethane/urea) constructed from:
f) at least one compound which contains two (or more) active hydrogen atoms per molecule,
g) at least one compound which contains two active hydrogen atoms per molecule and has a molecular weight of from 56 to 300 g/mol,
h) at least one phosphate-, phosphonate-, carboxylate-, sulfate-, and/or tert-amine-containing compound or compounds thereof which contain the free acids that contain two active hydrogen atoms per molecule, and
i) at least one diisocyanate.
Or the base polymer A is a polyacrylate constructed from:
at least one C1-C4-alkylacrylic ester or C1-C4-alkylmethacrylic ester or acrylamide or methacrylamide or C1-C4-alkylacrylamide or C1-C4-alkylmethacrylamide,
at least one COOH-containing monomer.
Preference is given to polyacrylates comprising 65-90% by weight of ester or amide and 10-35% by weight of COOH-containing monomer.
The preferred esters are C4-alkylacrylic esters or C4-alkylmethacrylic ester.
The preferred amides are C4-alkylacrylamides or C4-alkylmethacrylamides.
The neutralizing polymer used is preferably a film-forming polymer which is dispersible with water.
The invention further relates to polyurethane, poly(urethaneurea) or polyurea as neutralizing polymer B, constructed from:
j) at least one compound or a mixture of compounds having at least two active hydrogen atoms per molecule and having a molecular weight of from 56 to 6000 g/mol, where at least one compound contains one of the following groups:
xe2x80x94(xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94)m-(C3H6Oxe2x80x94)nxe2x80x94, where the order of the alkylene oxide units is arbitrary, and m and n independently of one another are an integer from 0 to 50, and the sum m+n is in the range from 5 to 60,
xe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92, xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92 or
xe2x80x94N+ group (quaternized amines),
k) if necessary a compound having at least two active hydrogen atoms per molecule and at least one ionogenic group,
l) at least one amino-containing poly(dimethylsiloxane) and
m) at least one diisocyanate,
where the (acid value or amine value is not greater than 60.
In this neutralizing polymer, the components are preferably present in the following amounts:
j) 10 to 90% by weight, preferably 15 to 80% by weight,
k) 0 to 20% by weight, preferably 0 to 10% by weight,
l) 0.1 to 30% by weight, preferably 0.3 to 20% by weight,
m) 5 to 30% by weight,
based on j+k+l+m.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the neutralizing polymer is constructed from at least one vinyllactam and/or at least one vinylamide and at least one amine-containing monomer, the amine value being between 1 and 60.
In particular, such a neutralizing polymer can be constructed from:
a) 25 to 80% by weight of at least one vinyllactam and/or vinylamide, preferably vinylpyrrolidone and/or vinylcaprolactam,
b) 1 to 20% by weight of at least one amine-containing monomer,
c) 0 to 40% by weight of a C1-C4-alkylacrylic ester or C1-C4-alkylmethacrylic ester or acrylamide or methacrylamide or C1-C4-alkylacrylamide or C1-C4-alkylmethacrylamide, preferably a corresponding C4-alkyl ester and C4-alkylamide,
where the amine value is between 1 and 60.
In a further preferred embodiment, the neutralizing polymer is constructed from at least one C1-C18-allylmethacrylic ester and/or C1-C18-alkylmethacrylamide and at least one amine-containing and/or COOH-containing monomer.
The invention also relates to processes for the preparation of the abovementioned polymeric salts, where the base polymer is partially neutralized in a suitable solvent (water or alcohol/water) with a monovalent neutralizing agent, and then the neutralizing polymer is added.
Preference is given to a process for the preparation of a polymeric salt in which a vinyllactam-carrying polymer is used as neutralizing polymer, where an anionic or ionogenic base polymer (preferably one carrying carboxylate groups) is preferably neutralized at a temperature of about 80xc2x0 C. for about 1 h in water or alcohol/water, and is then neutralized with a low molecular weight amine. The organic solvents can be removed after the addition of water, for example by distillation under reduced pressure. The aqueous solution or dispersion of the polymeric salt can be used to obtain the polymeric salt (e.g. by spray drying).
The polymeric salts according to the invention are at least partially crosslinked. The crosslinking here is via ionic bonding between anionic groups of at least two different polymer chains of a polymer (base or neutralizing polymer) and at least two cationic groups of the other polymer (neutralizing or base polymer).
The amines always have at least two primary, secondary and/or tertiary amino groups which are able to form cationic groups.
Component f) of the base polymer based on polyurethanes is preferably a polymer having a number-average molecular weight in the range from about 300 to 5000, preferably from about 400 to 4000, in particular from 500 to 3000 g/mol. Polymers f) which can be used are, for example, polyester diols, polyetherols, polyamidediamines, polysiloxane polyol/polyamines and mixtures thereof. Polyetherols are preferably polyalkylene glycols, e.g. polyethylene glycols, polypropylene glycols, polytetrahydrofurans etc., copolymers of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide or block copolymers of ethylene oxide, propylene oxide and butylene oxide which contain the copolymerized alkylene oxide units in random distribution or in the form of blocks. Also suitable are xcex1,xcfx89-diamino polyethers, which can be prepared by amination of polyalkylene oxides with ammonia. Preference is given to using polyester-diols and mixtures which contain these as component f).
Suitable polytetrahydrofurans can be prepared by cationic polymerization of tetrahydrofuran in the presence of acidic catalysts such as, for example, sulfuric acid or fluorosulfuric acid. Such preparation processes are known to the person skilled in the art.
Preferred polyester-diols have a number-average molecular weight in the range from about 400 to 5000, preferably 500 to 3000, in particular 600 to 2000.
Suitable polyester-diols are all those which are customarily used for the preparation of polyurethanes, in particular those based on aromatic dicarboxylic acids, such as terephthalic acid, isophthalic acid, phthalic acid, Na or K sulfoisophthalic acid etc., on aliphatic dicarboxylic acids, such as adipic acid or succinic acid etc., and on cycloalphatic dicarboxylic acids, such as 1,2-, 1,3- or 1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid. Suitable diols are particularly aliphatic diols, such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, 1,6-hexanediol, neopentyl glycol, diethylene glycol, polyethylene glycols, polypropylene glycols, 1,4-dimethylolcyclohexane.
Preference is given to polyester-diols based on aromatic and aliphatic dicarboxylic acids and aliphatic diols, in particular those in which the aromatic dicarboxylic acid makes up from 10 to 95 mol %, in particular from 40 to 90 mol %, of the total dicarboxylic acid content (remainder is aliphatic dicarboxylic acids).
Particularly preferred polyester-diols are the reaction products of phthalic acid and diethylene glycol, isophthalic acid/adipic acid and 1,6-hexanediol and/or neopentyl glycol, isophthalic acid/adipic acid and 1,4-dimethylolcyclohexane and/or neopentyl glycol, isophthalic acid/adipic acid and 1,4-dimethylolcycohexane and/or dimethylolcyclohexane and/or diethylene glycol, adipic acid and 1,6-hexanediol and/or neopentyl glycol and/or 1,4-dimethylolcyclohexane and/or diethylene glycol, polyamidediamine, in particular diamine of itaconic acid/aliphatic diamines, e.g. itaconic acid/hexanediamine (1,6).
The polysiloxanes are preferably a compound of the formula I 
in which
R1 and R2 independently of one another are C1-C4-alkyl, benzyl or phenyl,
E1 and E2 independently of one another are OH or NHR3, where R3 is hydrogen, C1- to C6-alkyl or C5- to C8-cycloalkyl,
a and b independently of one another are from 2 to 8,
c is from 3 to 50,
and mixtures thereof.
In the amino-containing polysiloxanes, at least E1 or E2 is NHR3.
In the hydroxyl-containing polysiloxanes, at least E1 or E2 is xe2x80x94OH.
Suitable alkyl radicals are, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl etc. Suitable cycloalkyl radicals are, for example, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl etc.
Preferably, R1 and R2 are both methyl.
These polysiloxanes preferably have a number-average molecular weight in the range from about 300 to 5000, preferably 400 to 3000.
The polysiloxanes are furthermore preferably a compound of the formula II 
in which
the order of the siloxane units is arbitrary,
d is a value from 5 to 200, preferably 10 to 100,
e is a value from 1 to 20, preferably from 2 to 10,
Z is a radical of the formula xe2x80x94(CH2)fxe2x80x94NH2 in which f is a number from 1 to 10, preferably from 2 to 6, or
Z is a radical of the formula xe2x80x94(CH2)gxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)hxe2x80x94NH2 in which g and h independently of one another are from 0 to 6, preferably 2 to 3, or
Z is (CH2)fxe2x80x94(CH2xe2x80x94CH2O)nxe2x80x94(C3H6O)mxe2x80x94H, in which n+m is in the range between 5 and 60, and m and n independently of one another are between 0 and 50.
These include, for example, the MAN and MAR brands from Degussa-Hxc3xcls and the Finish brands from wacker, e.g. Finish WT 1270 and Belsil 6031 from Wacker.
Suitable polysiloxanes are also the polydimethylsiloxanes described in EP-A-227 816, to which reference is hereby made.
Suitable diamines are, for example, ethylenediamine, propylenediamine 1,4-diaminobutane, 1,5-diaminopentane and 1,6-diaminohexane.
Suitable polyamines are compounds of the following formula: 
in which
p is an integer from 0 to 4,
R3 and R4 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1- to C40-alkyl or C6- to C40-alkenyl, where the alkyl and alkenyl radicals can carry at least one ionogenic and/or ionic group which is chosen from xe2x80x94COOY, xe2x80x94SO3Y and xe2x80x94PO3Y, where Y is H, Li, Na, K or ammonium, where, when p=0, at least one of the radicals R3 or R4 is a C1- to C40-alkyl or C6- to C40-alkenyl radical which carries at least one ionogenic and/or ionic group,
R5 and R7 are a C2- to C6-alkylene radical, where, when p is  greater than 1, the radicals R7 are independently chosen from C2- to C6-alkylene radicals,
R6 is C1- to C6-alkyl, C5- to C8-cycloalkyl, phenyl or phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, where, when p is  greater than 1, the radicals R6 are independently chosen from these meanings.
If the polyamine of the above formula has two or more repeat units "Parenopenst"N(R6)xe2x80x94R7"Parenclosest"p, then these can have identical or different meanings.
Preferably, p is 1, 2 or 3, in particular 1 or 2.
When p is 0, then the radicals R3 and R4 are independently preferably a C1- to C40-alkyl or C6- to C40-alkenyl radical, each of which carries at least one ionogenic and/or ionic group.
Preferably, R3 and R4 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1- to C30-alkyl, preferably C1- to C12-alkyl, in particular C1- to C8-alkyl or a radical of the formula 
where Y is H, Li, Na, K or ammonium.
In particular, R3 and R4 independently of one another are hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, h-hexyl. Specifically, R3 and R4 are both hydrogen.
Preferably, R5 is a C2- to C4-alkylene radical.
Preferably, R6 is methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl or benzyl.
Preferably, R7 is a C2- to C4-alkylene radical.
The polyamine used is preferably diethylenetriamine, N-methyldiethylenetriamine, N-ethyldiethylenetriamine, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyldiethylenetriamine, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraethyldiethylenetriamine, dipropylenetriamine, N-methyldipropylenetriamine, N-ethyldipropylenetriamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-aminopropyl)butane-1,4-diamine, triethylenetetramine, tetraethylenepentamine and mixtures thereof. The polyamine is particularly preferably N-methyldipropylenetriamine.
Component g) of the base polymer having two active hydrogen atoms is preferably a diol, diamine, amino alcohol, or a mixture thereof. The molecular weight of these compounds is in a range from about 56 to 300. If desired, up to 3 mol % of said compounds can be replaced by triols or triamines.
Preference is given here to using diols. Diols which can be used are, for example, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, butylene glycol, neopentyl glycol, cyclohexanedimethylol, di-, tri-, tetra-, penta- or hexaethylene glycol and mixtures thereof. Preference is given to using neopentyl glycol and/or cyclohexanedimethylol.
Suitable amino alcohols are, for example, 2-aminoethanol, 2-(N-methylamino)ethanol, 3-aminopropanol, 4-aminobutanol, 1-ethylaminobutan-2-ol, 2-amino-2-methyl-1-propanol, 4-methyl-4-aminopentan-2-ol etc.
Suitable diamines are, for example, ethylenediamine, propylenediamine, 1,4-diaminobutane, 1,5-diaminopentane and 1,6-diaminohexane, and fatty diamines of the structure Rxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)2-3xe2x80x94NH2 where R=C8-C22-alkyl or C8-C22-alkenyl radical.
Suitable compounds h) of the base polymer have two active hydrogen atoms and at least one anionogenic and/or anionic group per molecule or at least one cationogenic and/or cationic group per molecule.
Preferred compounds having two active hydrogen atoms and at least one anionogenic and/or anionic group per molecule are, for example, compounds containing carboxylate and/or sulfonate groups. Particularly preferred components containing two active hydrogen atoms are 2,2-hydroxymethyl-substituted carboxylates, in particular dimethylolpropanoic acid and mixtures which contain dimethylolpropanoic acid.
Components containing two active hydrogen atoms which also can be used are compounds of the formula
H2N(CH2)wxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)xxe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92M+
H2N(CH2)wxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)xxe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92M+
in which w and x independently of one another are an integer from 1 to 8, in particular 1 to 6, and M is Li, Na or K, and compounds of the formula
H2N(CH2CH2O)y(CH2CH(CH3)O)2(CH2)wxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2)xxe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92M+
in which w and x are as defined above, y and z independently of one another are an integer from 0 to 50, where at least one of the two variables y or z is  greater than 0. The order of the alkylene oxide units here is arbitrary. The last-named compounds preferably have a number-average molecular weight in the range from about 400 to 3000. A suitable compound of this type is, for example, Poly ESP 520 from Raschig.
If desired, the polyurethanes can, in addition to or instead of the compounds containing ionogenic and/or anionic groups, also contain, in incorporated form, compounds which have at least two active hydrogen atoms and at least one cationogenic and/or cationic group, preferably at least one nitrogen-containing group, per molecule. The nitrogen-containing group is preferably a tertiary amino group or a quaternary ammonium group. Preference is given, for example, to compounds of the formulae 
in which
R8 and R9, which can be identical or different, are C2-C8-alkylene,
R10, R13 and R14, which can be identical or different, are C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl or phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl,
R11 and R12, which can be identical or different, are H or C1-C6-alkyl,
o is 1, 2 or 3,
Xxe2x88x92 is chloride, bromide, iodide, C1-C6-alkylsulfate or SO42xe2x88x92/2.
Particular preference is given to N-(C1-C6-alkyl)diethanolamines, such as methyldiethanolamine or N-alkyldialkylenetriamine, such as N-methyldipropylenetriamine.
The diisocyanate component (component c), i) and m)) is a customary aliphatic, cycloaliphatic and/or aromatic diisocyanate, such as tetramethylene diisocyanate, hexamethylene diisocyanate, methylenediphenyl diisocyanate, tolylene 2,4- and 2,6-diisocyanate and their isomeric mixtures, o-, m- and p-xylylene diisocyanate, 1,5-naphthylene diisocyanate, 1,4-cyclohexylene diisocyanate, dicyclohexylmethane diisocyanate and mixtures thereof, in particular isophorone diisocyanate, hexamethylene diisocyanate and/or dicyclohexylmethane diisocyanate. If desired, up to 3 mol % of said compounds can be replaced by triisocyanates.
As is customary for the preparation of polyurethanes and polyureas, it is possible to use chain extenders. Suitable chain extenders are, for example, hexamethylenediamine, piperazine, 1,2-diaminocyclohexane, 1,3-diaminocyclohexane, 1,4-diaminocyclohexane, neopentanediamine and 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodicyclohexylmethane.
The polyurethanes and polyureas described are preferably obtainable by reacting the reactants for the diisocyanates with the diisocyanates under an inert-gas atmosphere in an inert solvent, e.g. methyl ethyl ketone in the case of compounds containing OH groups, and water or an alcohol such as ethanol in the case of compounds containing NH groups, at temperatures of from 30xc2x0 C. to 110xc2x0 C., preferably at 40xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. in the case of compounds containing OH group and below 50xc2x0 C., preferably at 5xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C. in the case of compounds containing NH groups. This reaction can optionally be carried out in the presence of chain extenders in order to prepare polyurethanes or polyureas with higher molecular weights. The reaction can be accelerated by adding catalysts such as organotin compounds, e.g. dibutyltin dilaurate, tetraalkyl titanates in particular in the case of reactants containing OH groups. As is customary in the preparation of polyurethanes, the reactants for the diisocyanates and the diisocyanates themselves are expediently used in the molar ratio from 0.8 to 1.1:1.
The reaction can, in the case of polyurethanes, be carried out without solvent or in a suitable inert solvent or solvent mixture. Suitable solvents are aprotic polar solvents, e.g. tetrahydrofuran, ethyl acetate, N-methylpyrrolidone, dimethylformamide and, preferably, ketones, such as acetone and methyl ethyl ketone. The reaction is preferably carried out under an inert-gas atmosphere, such as, for example, under nitrogen. In addition, the reaction preferably takes place at ambient pressure or under increased pressure. The components are preferably used in amounts such that the ratio of NCO equivalent of the compounds of the diisocyanate to equivalent of active hydrogen atom of the other components is in a range from about 0.6:1 to 1.4:1, preferably from 0.8:1 to 1.2:1, in particular from 0.9:1 to 1.1:1. If necessary, any free isocyanate groups which are still present in the polyurethanes can be deactivated by subsequent reaction with amines, preferably aminoalcohols. Suitable amines and aminoalcohols are those mentioned above, preferably 2-amino-2-methyl-1-propanol or tert-amine-containing diamine, such as N,N-dimethylaminopropyldiamine.
The polyurethanes and polyureas described are, because of their ionogenic groups, in particular when charges are present, usually readily alcohol- and water-soluble or at least dispersible in alcohol and water without the assistance of emulsifiers. The alcohols intended here are, in particular, short-chain C1-C4-alkanole such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol or n-propanol. Charged cationic groups can be produced in the polyureas from the tertiary amine nitrogen atoms present either by protonation, e.g. using phosphoric acid or carboxylic acid such as lactic acid, or by quaternization, e.g. using alkylating agents such as C1- to C4-alkyl halides or C1- to C4-alkyl sulfates. Examples of such alkylating agents are ethyl chloride, ethyl bromide, methyl chloride, methyl bromide, dimethyl sulfate and diethyl sulfate. The anionic or anionogenic groups are present in the corresponding amine. Since some of the polyurethanes and polyureas described are novel substances, the present invention further relates to these novel substances.
By neutralization of anionogenic groups of different base polymers A) by an amino group of each amine (neutralizing agent), at least some of the polymer chains are crosslinked, with salt formation.
Suitable neutralizing agents for the (partial) neutralization of the anionogenic base polymers are all the amines listed under the neutralizing agents; these can be used in each case individually or in the form of mixtures. To neutralize the anionogenic groups of the base polymers, it is also possible to use mixtures which contain at least one amine and at least one other base. Suitable other bases for the neutralization of the polymers are alkali metal bases, such as sodium hydroxide solution, potassium hydroxide solution, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate and alkaline earth metal bases, such as calcium hydroxide, calcium oxide, magnesium hydroxide or magnesium carbonate, and ammonia and amines which do not form a counterion B.
If the base polymer used is a polyurethane, poly(urethane-urea) or polyurea which additionally has amino groups as cationogenic groups, then these can be partially or completely converted into the corresponding cationic groups by neutralization with an acid such as lactic acid or phosphoric acid, or by quaternization.
Polyurethanes, poly(urethane-urea) or polyurea which have both cationogenic and anionogenic groups can be successively subjected to neutralization with at least one acid, neutralization with at least one base and if desired additionally quaternization. The order of the neutralization steps is generally arbitrary in this case.
If desired, cationogenic groups can also be partially or completely quaternized. The quaternization can, for example, be carried out using alkylating agents, such as C1- to C4-alkyl halides or sulfates. Preferred alkylating agents are ethyl chloride, ethyl bromide, methyl chloride, methyl bromide, dimethyl sulfate and diethyl sulfate.
The proportion of the polymeric salt in the neutralizing polymer is preferably at least about 1% by weight, in particular at least 3% by weight.
Preferably, the proportion of the polymeric salt in the neutralizing polymer is at most about 50% by weight, preferably at most about 40% by weight.
The water-soluble or water-dispersible polymeric salts according to the invention are obtainable by reaction of the base polymers, containing ionogenic and/or anionic groups bonded to the polymer chain, with at least one neutralizing polymer. The reaction can preferably be carried out immediately after the preparation of the base polymers and is generally carried out in the same reaction vessel. If desired, for preparation of the salts according to the invention, it is also possible to use a base polymer which has been prepared separately or which is commercially available. Suitable polyurethanes are described, for example, in DE-A-42 41 118, DE-A-42 25 045 and EP-A 0 619 111, to the entire contents of which reference is made. Suitable acrylate copolymers are described, for example, in DE-A-39 01 325 and DE-A-43 14 305, to the entire contents of which reference is made. Suitable solvents for the reaction are those mentioned above for the preparation of the polyurethanes.
The neutralization of base polymers containing acid groups can be carried out by adding a base or a base mixture.
If, in the preparation of the polymeric salts, a water-miscible organic solvent is used, then this can be removed immediately afterward by customary processes known to the person skilled in the art, e.g. by distillation at reduced pressure. Prior to removing the solvent, water can be additionally added to the polymeric salt. Replacement of the solvent by water gives a solution or dispersion of the polymeric salt, from which, if desired, the polymeric salt can be obtained in the usual manner, e.g. by spray drying.
The pH of the aqueous solutions or dispersions of the polymeric salts can be adjusted by adding an acid or base. Suitable acids and bases are those mentioned above as additional neutralizing agents. Preferably, the pH for anionic polymeric salts is in the alkaline range, in particular  greater than 7.5. The pH for cationic polymeric salts is preferably in the acidic range, in particular from 5.5 to 6.5.
The polymeric salts according to the invention are water-soluble or water-dispersible. They generally form clear and tack-free films and can be washed out very easily with water. Advantageously, the polymeric salts according to the invention also give films with very good elasticity. This is generally higher than the elasticity which is usually obtained for polyurethanes known from the prior art using short-chain neutralizing agents.
For the purposes of the present invention, the terms xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9calkylenexe2x80x9d include straight-chain and branched alkyl or alkylene groups. These are preferably straight-chain or branched, C1- to C40- and, particularly preferably, C2- to C30-alkyl and alkylene groups.
C1- to C6-alkyl is preferably methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, 2-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, 2-pentyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 2-hexyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl etc.
C2- to C6-alkylene stands for straight and branched C2- to C6-alkylene radicals, preferably C2- to C4-alkylene radicals. These preferably include ethylene, propylene, propane-1,3-diyl, butane-1,4-diyl, butane-1,3-diyl, butane-1,2-diyl, butane-2,3-diyl, 2-methylpropane-1,3-diyl, pentane-1,5-diyl, pentane-1,4-diyl, pentane-1,3-diyl, pentane-1,2-diyl, 1-methylbutane-1,4-diyl, 2-methylbutane-1,4-diyl, hexane-1,6-diyl, hexane-1,5-diyl, hexane-1,4-diyl, hexan-1,3-diyl, hexan-1,2-diyl etc.
C6- to C40-alkenyl preferably stands for straight and branched alkylene groups which can be mono-, di- or polyunsaturated. It is preferably C9- to C35-, in particular C10- to C30- and specifically C12- to C26-alkenyl groups. These include, in particular, hexenyl, heptenyl, octenyl, nonenyl, decenyl, undecenyl, dodecenyl, tridecenyl, tetradecenyl, pentadecenyl, hexadecenyl, heptadecenyl, octadecenyl, nonadecenyl, linolyl, linolenyl, elaostearylyl etc.
The anionogenic groups are carboxylic acid groups and/or sulfonic acid groups and/or phosphate and/or phosphonate groups.
The anionic groups are preferably carboxylate and/or sulfonate groups. As counterion, these preferably have an alkali metal, in particular Na or K, or an ammonium ion derived from ammonia or a primary, secondary or tertiary amine which is different to the amines used as neutralizing agents.
The cationic groups are primary, secondary and, particularly, tertiary amines. Cationic groups are the protonation and/or quaternization product of an amine and, preferably, the product of the reaction with a mineral acid, such as hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid, or the product of the reaction with a quaternizing agent. The customary alkylating agents are suitable for the quaternization.
The quaternizing agents introduce a C1-C6-alkyl, C5-C8-cycloalkyl, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl.
Suitable N-vinylamides are N-vinylformamide, N-vinylacetamide, N-vinylpropionamide etc. Preference is given to using N-vinylformamide.
Suitable N-vinyllactams and derivatives thereof are those which can have, for example, one or more C1-C6-alkyl substituents, such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl etc. These include, for example, N-vinylpyrrolidone, N-vinylpiperidine, N-vinylcaprolactam, N-vinyl-5-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, N-vinyl-5-ethyl-2-pyrrolidone, N-vinyl-6-methyl-2-piperidine, N-vinyl-6-ethyl-2-piperidine, N-vinyl-7-methyl-2-caprolactam, N-vinyl-7-ethyl-2-caprolactam etc.
Suitable amine-containing monomers are, for example, those of the following formula 
where
Rxe2x80x2=H, CH3 
X=O, NH
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3, Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3=are identical or different and can represent CH3, xe2x80x94C2H5, xe2x80x94C3H7, xe2x80x94C4H9, -tert-C4H9,
p=1 to 5
Particularly suitable monomers are:
N,N-Dimethylaminoethyl (meth)acrylate
N,N-Dimethylaminopropyl (meth)acrylate
N,N-Dimethylaminoethyl (meth)acrylamide
N,N-Dimethylaminopropyl (meth)acrylamide.
Very particularly suitable monomers are:
N,N-Dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate
N,N-Dimethylaminoethyl methacrylamide
N,N-Dimethylaminopropyl methacrylamide.
Suitable COOH-containing monomers are, for example, xcex1-,xcex2-ethylenically unsaturated mono- and dicarboxylic acids, such as, for example, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, itaconic acid, crotonic acid and mixtures thereof. Preference is given to using acrylic acid, methacrylic acid and mixtures thereof.
The polymeric salts according to the invention and the polyureas according to the invention (summarized under the term polymers according to the invention) are particularly highly suitable as or in (a) hair-setting polymer(s) which impart flexibility to the hair.
The polymers according to the invention are suitable as auxiliaries in cosmetics. The invention therefore further relates to the use of the polymers according to the invention in cosmetic compositions, in particular as film formers and/or coating compositions and/or binders. In this connection, their use is possible, in particular in cosmetic compositions for the treatment of keratin-containing and keratin-analogous surfaces such as hair, skin and nails. They are particularly suitable for hair cosmetics, preferably as setting polymers in hairsprays, setting foams, hair mousse, hair gel and shampoos. They are furthermore preferably suitable for use in pigment-containing cosmetic compositions, such as in decorative cosmetics, in particular in mascara and eyeshadows. They are also suitable for the preparation of stick-shaped cosmetic products, such as deodorant sticks, make-up sticks, etc.
The polymers according to the invention are also suitable as auxiliaries in pharmacy, preferably as or in coating composition(s) or binder(s) for solid medicament forms. The invention therefore further relates to the use of the polymers according to the invention in pharmaceutical compositions, in particular as film formers and/or coating compositions and/or binders. Thus, the abovementioned polymers can be used as tablet coatings and tablet binders.
The polymers according to the invention are also preferably suitable for use as or in coating composition(s) for the textile, paper, printing, leather and adhesives industry.
The polymers according to the invention are suitable as constituent, as active polymer, film former, coating, binder, (co)emulsifier, penetration inhibitor, crystallization inhibitor, moisture-retention additives.
The polymers according to the invention are also suitable as viscosity-regulating agents. Particularly in the case of oil- and water-containing cosmetic compositions, such as, for example, creams or lotions, it is possible, depending on the respective oil and water content, to adjust the viscosity to the desired value in a targeted manner by adding the polymers according to the invention.
The invention further relates to a cosmetic and/or pharmaceutical composition which comprises at least one polymer according to the invention (=polyurea as claimed in claim 1 or polymeric salt). The composition generally comprises the polymers according to the invention in an amount in the range from about 0.2 to 30% by weight, in particular from 0.5 to 20% by weight, based on the total weight of the composition.
If the polymers according to the invention used in the compositions according to the invention are water-dispersible, they can be used in the form of aqueous dispersions having particle diameters of customarily from 1 to 350 nm, preferably from 1 to 250 nm. The solids contents of the preparations are usually in a range from about 0.2 to 30, in particular from 0.5 to 20% by weight, preferably from 1 to 12% by weight. These microdispersions do not generally require emulsifiers or surfactants for their stabilization.
The compositions according to the invention can preferably be in the form of a hair-treatment composition, such as setting foam, hair mousse, hair gel, shampoo and, in particular, in the form of a hairspray. For use as conditioning polymer or setting polymer, preference is given to compositions which comprise the polymers according to the invention which have at least one glass transition temperature Tgxe2x89xa710xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x89xa720xc2x0 C. The K value of these polymers (measured in accordance with E. Fikentscher, Cellulose-Chemie 13 (1932), p. 58-64) using a 1% strength by weight solution in N-methylpyrrolidone is preferably in a range from 23 to 90, in particular from 25 to 60.
If the polymeric salts according to the invention have siloxane groups, then the siloxane content of these polymers is generally from 0.05 to 20% by weight, based on the total weight of the incorporated components.
The cosmetic compositions according to the invention are preferably hair-treatment compositions. These are usually in the form of an aqueous dispersion or in the form of an alcoholic or aqueous-alcoholic solution. Examples of suitable alcohols are ethanol, propanol, isopropanol etc.
Furthermore, the hair-treatment compositions according to the invention can generally comprise customary cosmetic auxiliaries, for example plasticizers, such as glycerol and glycol; emollients; perfumes, surfactants, UV absorbers; dyes, antistatics; agents for improving combability; preservatives; and antifoams.
If the cosmetic compositions according to the invention are formulated as hairspray, they comprise a sufficient amount of a propellant, for example a low-boiling hydrocarbon or ether, such as propane, butane, isobutane or dimethyl ether. Other propellants which can be used are compressed gases, such as nitrogen, air or carbon dioxide. The amount of propellant can thus be kept low, in order not to increase the VOC content unnecessarily. It is then generally no more than 55% by weight, based on the total weight of the composition. However, higher VOC contents of 85% by weight and above are also possible, if desired.
The polymers according to the invention can also be used in combination with other polymers in the compositions. The polymers according to the invention are therefore also suitable for improving the elasticity of traditional hair-treatment compositions, in particular hair-setting compositions. These then impart very good flexibility and suppleness to the hair.
Such other polymers are, in particular:
nonionic, water-soluble or water-dispersible polymers or oligomers, such as polyvinylcaprolactam, e.g. Luviskol Plus (BASF), or polyvinylpyrrolidone and copolymers thereof, in particular with vinyl esters, such as vinyl acetate, e.g. Luviskol VA 37 (BASF); polyamides, e.g. based on itaconic acid and aliphatic diamines;
amphoteric or zwitterionic polymers, such as the octylacrylamide/methyl methacrylate/tert-butylaminoethyl methacrylate/2-hydroxypropyl methacrylate copolymers obtainable under the names Amphomer(copyright) (National Starch), and zwitterionic polymers, as disclosed, for example, in German Patent Applications DE 39 29 973, DE 21 50 557, DE 28 17 369 and DE 37 08 451. Acrylamidopropyltrimethylammonium chloride/acrylic acid or methacrylic acid copolymers and their alkali metal and ammonium salts are preferred zwitterionic polymers. Other suitable zwitterionic polymers are methacrylethylbetain/methacrylate copolymers, which are available commercially under the name Amersette(copyright) (AMERCHOL), and copolymers of hydroxyethyl methacrylate, methyl methacrylate, N,N-dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate and acrylic acid (Jordapon(copyright));
anionic polymers, such as vinyl acetate/crotonic acid copolymers, as are sold, for example, under the names Resyn(copyright) (NATIONAL STARCH), Luviset(copyright) (BASF) and Gafset(copyright) (GAF) vinylpyrrolidone/vinyl acrylate copolymers, obtainable for example under the trade name Luviflex(copyright) (BASF). A preferred polymer is the vinylpyrrolidone/acrylate terpolymer obtainable under the name Luviflex(copyright) VBM-35 (BASF). Acrylic acid/ethyl acrylate/ N-tert-butylacrylamide terpolymers, which are sold, for example, under the name Ultrahold(copyright) strong (BASF), and Luvimer(copyright) (BASF, terpolymer of t-butyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate and methacrylic acid), sodium sulfonate-containing amides or sodium sulfonate-containing polyesters, or
cationic (quaternized) polymers, e.g. cationic polyacrylate copolymers based on N-vinyllactams and their derivatives (N-vinylpyrrolidone, N-vinylcaprolactam etc.), and customary cationic hair conditioning polymers, e.g. Luviquat(copyright) (copolymer of vinylpyrrolidone and vinylimidazolium methochloride), Luviquat(copyright) Hold (copolymer of quaternized N-vinylimidazole, N-vinylpyrrolidone and N-vinylcaprolactam), Merquat(copyright) (polymer based on dimethyldiallylammonium chloride), Gafquat(copyright) (quaternary polymers, which are formed by reaction of polyvinylpyrrolidone with quaternary ammonium compounds), polymer JR (hydroxyethylcellulose with cationic groups), polyquaternium grades (CTFA names) etc.;
nonionic, siloxane-containing, water-soluble or -dispersible polymers, e.g. polyether siloxanes, such as Tegopren(copyright) (Goldschmidt) or Belsil(copyright) (Wacker).
The polymers according to the invention can be used in admixture with an amide-containing polymer. Examples thereof include the polyurethanes described in DE-A-42 25 045, the abovedescribed vinylpyrrolidone/acrylate terpolymers and acrylic acid/ethyl acrylate/N-tert-butylacrylamide terpolymers (e.g. Ultrahold(copyright) strong from BASF AG), the abovementioned amide-containing amphoteric polymers (e.g. Amphomer(copyright)) and in particular copolymers which have a proportion of amide-containing monomers, such as N-vinyllactams, of at least 30% by weight (e.g. Luviskol(copyright)plus and Luviskol(copyright)VA37 from BASF AG).
The other polymers are preferably present in amounts up to 10% by weight, based on the total weight of the composition.
A preferred hair-treatment composition comprises:
from 0.2 to 30, in particular from 0.5 to 20% by weight, preferably from 1 to 10% by weight, of at least one polymer according to the invention (polyurea as claimed in claim 1 and polymeric salts as claimed in claim 5),
from 50 to 99.5% by weight, preferably from 55 to 99% by weight, of a solvent chosen from water and water-miscible solvents, preferably C2- to C5-alcohols, in particular ethanol, and mixtures thereof,
from 0 to 70% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 50% by weight, of a propellant,
The propellant used is usually propane/butane, preferably dimethyl ether,
from 0 to 10% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 10% by weight, of at least one water-soluble or -dispersible polymer which is different from the polymers according to the invention,
from 0 to 0.5% by weight, preferably from 0.001 to 2% by weight, of at least one water-soluble or water-dispersible silicone compound.
The composition according to the invention can comprise, as silicone compound, at least one nonionic, siloxane-containing, water-soluble or -dispersible polymer, in particular chosen from the abovementioned polyether siloxanes. The proportion of this component is then generally from about 0.001 to 2% by weight, based on the total weight of the composition.
The composition according to the invention can comprise, as additional component, at least one water-insoluble silicone, in particular a polydimethylsiloxane, e.g. the Abil(copyright) grades from Goldschmidt. The proportion of this component is then generally from about 0.0001 to 0.2% by weight, preferably from 0.001 to 0.1% by weight, based on the total weight of the composition.
The composition according to the invention can optionally additionally comprise an antifoam, e.g. based on silicone. The amount of the antifoam is then generally up to about 0.001% by weight, based on the total amount of the composition.
In addition to the abovementioned components, the composition according to the invention preferably comprises:
from 0 to 40% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 35% by weight, of at least one surfactant,
from 0 to 5.0% by weight of an emulsifier,
from 0 to 3% by weight, preferably from 0.05 to 2.5% by weight, of at least one salt,
from 0 to 3% by weight, preferably from 0.05 to 2.5% by weight, of at least one thickener,
and optionally other customary additives. Other additives which may be mentioned are: dyes, pigments, UV absorbers (each of which can be used in amounts from 0 to 5.0% by weight), and preservatives and perfumes. These are then generally present in each case in an amount of from about 0 to 0.2% by weight, preferably from 0.001 to 0.2% by weight.
All of the stated weight data relate to the total weight of the composition.
The compositions according to the invention have the advantage that, on the one hand, they impart the desired hold to hair and the polymers can be readily washed out (are redispersible), and, on the other hand, the hair remains elastic, supple and tack-free.
The invention is illustrated in more detail by reference to the following, nonlimiting examples.